vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Megadramon
Summary Megadramon is a dark dragon Digimon that is said to boast the strongest, wickedest power among Dragon-type Cyborg Digimon of the Perfect level. As a Digimon that was artificially remodeled by someone, it was programmed to destroy everything. It can definitely be said that its existence is the epitome of a computer virus. It can easily penetrate Computer Networks protected by strong security, and can very easily destroy and then completely reformat the host computer. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A Name: Megadramon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Ultimate level Virus Attribute Dark Dragon/Cyborg Digimon Powers and Abilities: Megadramon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Missile, Firearm and Scythe Mastery, Air Manipulation, Homing Attack, Petrification, Flight, Fire Manipulation (Stronger with Birdramon's skills. Utilizes the flames of the firewall in which are so powerful than it surpasses the power of the flames of the Dark Area. This is shown when Cerberumon who is immune to the effect of the Dark Area's Hellfire could not resist the flames of the Firewall), Darkness Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Dark Crusher, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Ice Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Metal Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Energy Manipulation, Healing, Silk Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Body Manipulation, Self-Destruction, Attack Reflection, Resistance to Death Manipulation and Absolute Zero |-|General Digimon Abilities=Non-Corporeal (All Digimon are actually "souls" that exist on a higher plane of reality following an emanationism cosmology. Interactions with the Digimon that occur in the franchise are so because of specific events that either create manifestation bodies for the Digimon or turn humans into digital entities), Regeneration (Low-Mid. The Wireframe of a Digimon, corresponding to its armor/skin, is covered with a texture that is the first form of defense of a Digimon. Digimon are able to quickly regenerate their Wireframes after they are damaged, at least under normal conditions. Digimon are also able to completely regenerate their wireframes even after they are destroyed, forming the Digitamas, although this is combat applicable), Non-Physical Interaction (Digimon are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores, which are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Hacking and Information Manipulation (Digimon are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is DIgimon itself), Reality Warping (In fact, in Digimon hacking is the correspondent of Reality Warping in the digital worlds, and they are able to manipulate reality itself when necessary), Absorption (Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and from other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Power Mimicry (By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon), Reactive Evolution (Digimon are able to rewrite their own data structures being able to adapt to different situations), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others. Digimon are in essence a 5-Dimensional existence and even though they aren't physically this powerful, their mind and souls are still of a higher plane), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Digimon have their minds and souls, protected by the Wireframe, requiring one to cross the wireframe before reaching the minds/souls of a Digimon), Hacking and Power Nullification (Digimon are resistant to the bugging of the Eaters, which usually corrupt data leaving them useless) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Superior to other Ultimate level Digimon such as Digitamamon. Stated to be the strongest Dark Dragon and Cyborg Digimon) Speed: Relativistic with FTL reactions/combat speed (Comparable to other Ultimate Digimon such as Volcdramon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Very High Range: Extended Melee Range, a few kilometers with Projectiles, higher with Genocide Attack (Organic missiles home in and follow their targets) Standard Equipment: Missiles and Scythe Intelligence: Varies among the species Weaknesses: Vaccine Digimon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. *'Genocide Attack:' Shoots a barrage of missiles from its arms. *'Ultimate Slicer:' Slashes the enemy with its claws, or uses its arms to send vacuum blades at the enemy. *'Mega Death Scythe:' Extends a scythe from one claw and slices enemy with it. *'Dark Crusher:' Launches an arrow of darkness at the foe that immediately destroys any data it hits. *'Ice Arrow:' Spews absolute zero breath from its mouth, instantly freezing water that it fires at the opponent. *'Water Breath:' Megadramon sprays a breath of water out of its mouth. *'Chilblains:' Uses its body to hit the water, creating a wall of ice. *'Mirror Reflection:' Takes a stance that counters ranged attacks. *'Meteor Wing:' Flaps its wings and rains down fireballs from the air. *'Fire Flap:' Flaps its wings, releasing fire, or dive-bombs an enemy. *'Meteor Fall:' Summons a large meteor that crashes down from the sky. *'Anti-Poison:' Heals poison and restores a little bit of health in the process. *'Dark Fire:' Sends flames from the abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. *'Petra Fire:' Unleashes a power from its eyes that petrifies whatever it looks at. *'Cog Crusher/Darkness Gear:' Shoots out black cogs that can control the opponents they're embedded in. *'Command Input:' Releases a stream of data. *'Crash Device:' Explodes or runs into the enemy to electrocute them. *'Twin Beam:' Shoots a laser beam that causes the enemy to lose control of their body. Note: The statement regarding Megadramon (and by extension Gigadramon) being capable of completely destroying and reformating the Host Computer is seen as an extremely massive outlier and should not be used as Megadramon in every other form of media is never seen as anything that is too far above the power of other Ultimate Digimon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Monsters Category:Cyborgs Category:Dragons Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Hackers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Air Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Holy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Metal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Thread Users Category:Poison Users Category:Plant Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Gun Users